


Trio (or Two... and a Welshman...)

by Markov_Debris



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Episode: s02e13 Exit Wounds, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 03:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12949959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markov_Debris/pseuds/Markov_Debris
Summary: Captain Jack Harkness and Ianto Jones lead Captain John Hart, as their prisoner, into a lift.





	1. Two Claustrophobics and a Welshman in a Lift.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this part for the myfanwys_nest Challenge five ‘Stuck’. Not an original idea but it was what came to mind. However __justaday on LiveJournal asked what happened next which spawned two sequels. This was originally posted as three One-shots and the Chapter Titles are the original names.

“Come on there’s no need for this,” Captain John Hart wined as Jack Harkness and Ianto Jones dragged him to a halt.

“I thought you were going to tour the planet,” Jack said angrily stabbing at the call button for the lift.

“I did.  I loved it so much I wanted to see more, but I needed more money to do it,” Hart explained.

“So you took up running an alien prostitution ring?” Ianto asked in disbelief as the doors to the lift opened.

“You should always stick to what you know.  I wasn’t causing any harm.  Ouch,” he yelled as Ianto shoved him into the lift, deliberately bending his handcuffed arms at an awkward angle.

Jack followed and stabbed the button for the parking garage of the luxury block of flats.  It was amusing watching Ianto shove his ex around.

“We’ve had several complaints about your services,” Jack said.

“What sort of complaints?” Hart asked.

“Something about you not having a Margoalian that a client paid for,” Ianto told him.

“There’s no such thing as a Margoalian,” Hart said confused.

“Exactly, it was a forty year old woman in blue flesh paint,” Jack replied.

“Look I’m sor...” Hart’s voice trailed away as the lift suddenly shuddered and the lights flickered off.

“What did you do?” Ianto demanded as he shoved his prisoner against the wall and the emergency lights came on.

“Nothing, nothing,” the man protested.

“It wasn’t him Ianto, he has a thing about enclosed spaces with doors,” Jack told him quietly.

The Welshman gave the ex-Time Agent another shove and went over to the control panel.  He tried a few of the buttons then pressed the alarm.

Nothing happened so he tried the emergency phone, still nothing.  The young man dug out his phone and called Gwen while checking the building’s systems on his PDA.

He left a message for Gwen and then called the emergency services before turning around in the low blue light to look at Jack and John.

“There’s been a power failure in the block that includes this Hotel.  There’s been a big fire across town but the fire brigade will be along as soon as they can, if the power company doesn’t get the power back first,” he explained calmly looking carefully at Jack.

The smile was entirely false and had the edge of panic to it.  Ianto went over to him and touched his shoulder in reassurance.

“We’re going to be okay.  The lifts in this building have clamps to make sure they can’t fall if something happens to the cable.  We just have to wait,” he said calmly.

Ianto took of his jacked and draped it on the floor.  He pulled Jack down to sit beside him and was a little surprised to find Captain Hart doing the same thing.

“What? I don’t like enclosed spaces either remember.”

“Have you always disliked them or do you have a reason like Jack?” the Welshman asked.

“He has a reason,” Jack said leaning into Ianto but looking at John.

The other Captain sighed and said, “I had to hide in this wardrobe from the Queen of Durintha because she suspected I was having an affair with her daughter-in-law.”

“Let me guess, you were really shagging her son,” Ianto stated.

“I was shagging both of them actually, at the same time,” John stated with pride.

“I’m sure that hiding in a wardrobe from irate, influential people is a frequent occurrence with you.  So what was different about this one?” the Welshman asked.

“Well you know how royalty often have skeletons in the closet?”

“Yeah?”

“Well this one still had some decaying flesh on it,” Hart answered and Ianto gulped.

“Apparently he was the last lover who disappointed the royal pair.  It took all my nerve to finish the mission in one piece, but I haven’t been all that fond of enclosed spaces since,” he answered getting close to Ianto’s other side.

“What are you doing?” he asked.

“I’m nervous.  I get a bit emotional when I’m nervous.  I need comforting like Jack does,” Hart explained rubbing closer.

Ianto looked at Jack.  The Captain’s eyes were a little wild but they asked the young man to comfort them both, tell them both it will be alright.

The Welshman sighed and accepted the other’s presence next to him.  Hart’s arms instantly snaked around him.  Captain John flashed Ianto a grin at the arched eyebrow enquiring about his handcuffs.

After a few minutes though they were both twitching and looking around nervously at the walls.

“It’s alright they’re not moving.  You’re both safe,” he said soothingly

Ianto’s words and his voice helped a little and so did the strokes of his hands on their backs.  After having to repeat this soothing more frequently Ianto realised his had to change tactics.

“Look this is hardly a life and death situation.  Knowing you both I know you’ve faced many of those.  What is it that you think of when you feel like you’re going to die?” he asked.

“Sex,” they answered in unison.

“I supposed I really walked into that one,” Ianto muttered almost unaware of the other two shifting to look at each other.

“Yeah,” Jack said shifting again to face him on his knees.

“Yes you did,” John said moving into the same position.

They were both giving Ianto the same stare.  He felt mesmerised and very hot so he tugged on his tie.

Both Captains suddenly decided that the tie was offensive.  Their hands each moved to the side nearest them and they worked together to slip the material and the button beneath free.

“What are you doing?” Ianto asked.

“I’ve found something to distract me,” Jack said huskily.

“Yeah me to,” John added bending closer.

The look Ianto gave him froze him in place.  Once assured that he wouldn’t move the Welshman turned his attention to his lover.

“Please Ianto, help be our distraction.  He gets emotional when he’s nervous.  Please?” Jack begged.  The Welshman heard _dangerous_ instead of emotional.

Jack could see everything being weighed in Ianto’s eyes as the decision rested with him.  The Welshman was the calm rational one who could still see consequences, the immediate ones and the future ones.

Jack would never have asked this in any other circumstance and he could see Ianto knew that.  He wouldn’t press though; he was in enough of his own distress not to do the same to the young man.

“Come on Eye Candy you’ll enjoy it,” Hart said impatiently.

Ianto grabbed his hair and pulled the rogue close to his face.

“My name is Ianto Jones,” the young man growled and the ex-Time Agent trembled with excitement.

“Ianto,” he repeated and felt the grip on his hair loosening.  “Rapidly becoming two of my favourite syllables,” he said bending in for a kiss.

On his right Jack slipped another button of Ianto’s shirt free.  He exposed Ianto’s neck and drew his mouth against it to give the young man a love bite.

Ianto moaned into John’s mouth and Captain Hart drew back slightly in surprise.  Instantly Jack grabbed his jaw in a tight grip.

“No marking,” Jack growled.

“I got it Big Boy.  He’s yours and I’m just here for his pleasure,” John reassured.

Jack’s lips were suddenly on his.  The ex-Time Agent felt their familiar power struggle, but this time he seeded dominance.

Jack had never feared small spaces before.  It was a fear John was responsible for.  Hart also knew though that when it came to his team, Jack would kill him if he harmed them.

“Jack...” Ianto’s voice sounded small.  There was no jealousy, not when he was breathing so heavily but there was a little doubt.

The immortal used his lips to silence that doubt.  In the dancing of their tongues Jack felt Ianto surrender to his needs and give him the reassurance that he craved.

“At least it’s not the worst ‘stuck in a lift’ cliché,” the young man muttered as the older men exchanged knowing grins.

The two Captains made swift work unbuttoning Ianto’s shirt.  They each held down one of the Welshman’s arms.  He was to be pleasured, not to give of himself.

Hart and Harkness worked in familiar unison moving up and down the young man’s torso.  John felt frustrated that he could only kiss, lick and caress where Jack did more but he understood it was a test.

Jack was checking that Ianto was okay with what was happening.  The Welshman responded positively to every touch and they quickly discovered a new game of testing which of their actions was responsible for the heavenly moans and sighs that occasionally escaped Ianto’s lips.

Jack was also testing John.  Checking that he could stick to the rules, making sure he knew how to behave and what was expected.

John was the perfect partner in this impromptu threesome.  He could just tell that beneath the suit there were more hidden delights.

With Ianto’s torso now thoroughly explored, the two Captains drew their attention to the crotch.  Jack was the one that undid the flies, they both lifted Ianto up, but again it was the immortal that exposed him.

Hot, hard, huge and leaking.  It was definitely a prize worthy of the patience.

They lavished attention on the newly exposed skin but travelled swiftly to the young man’s cock.  Together they swiped their tongues up their side of Ianto’s shaft, danced around the weeping head before kissing each other.

They each held down’s Ianto’s thighs as well as his arms leaving only their mouths free to work.  They worked together one sucking the head while the other worshiped the balls before switching places.

The way Jack’s thumb stroked Ianto’s thigh for reassurance, the way his eyes fluttered with every moan, made John realise.   There were sparks of lust in their eyes as Jack or Ianto looked at him, but the smouldering passion as they looked at each other confirmed it.

Right now was a once in a lifetime opportunity.

For one time only Ianto Jones’ beautiful body was available for worship.  It was more than just his normal feelings and twenty-first century attitude that told John that.

Ianto Jones was a veritably cocktail for the senses.  Each ingredient stimulating him in the most erotic ways that made him a wonderful compensation for knowing that this would be his last time with Jack too.

The aggressive, possessive posturing had all been a show.  Ianto belonged to Jack, but Jack equally belonged to Ianto.  It showed what an empty shallow nothing his five years with Harkness had been.

John thought he would have felt jealousy, anger, hate at the realisation he was having goodbye sex with Jack.  All he felt though was want, need and pangs of desire.

Beneath his mouth Ianto writhed but the Welshman was the one in control.  They were taking more than distraction from him; he was giving his strength, touching them with his power.

Hart knew he was just fun for them.  For each other there was something more, something stronger.  Something Captain John wanted and feared.

For this one encounter he was able to touch something so rare and precious it had made Jack Harkness, a man with moment’s darker than his own, into a loving angel.

He felt honoured and regret, as there was no place between them for his own surrender.  So Captain John Hart gave everything to the moment.

Ianto came between their lips and they both lapped greedily at their reward.

Then Jack kissed him, his tongue ravishing his mouth to grab more of the young man’s taste.  Then the immortal bent to his lover to give him a searing kiss.

The same lonely regret hit John with that sight.  Yet as they broke away he was allowed to claim a kiss of his own.

The lift suddenly shuddered.  There was a moment of panic until they realised the power was back on and they were moving down.

Again Hart and Harkness worked in unison.  They stood Ianto on his feel and Jack pulled up his boxers and trousers up.

John did up the buttons on the Welshman’s shirt and Jack tucked the shirt in.  Hart picked up the jacket, cuffs and tie.  He helped the young man put the jacket on and slipped the other items in his pocket.

Ianto looked only mildly dishevelled as the lift ground to a halt.  The two Captains were in a better state apart from being painfully hard.

The lift doors opened and none of them moved.

“You know my room’s right upstairs,” Hart said after a few minutes.

The both looked at Ianto expectantly.

“Your bed better have clean sheets Hart,” Ianto growled and Jack instantly stabbed the button for the right floor.

“I’ll go ahead and change them for you,” Hart promised as they both crowded near their object of desire.

As soon as the lift doors opened John ran off like a shot.  The other two got out at a slower pace.  Jack suddenly spun Ianto around and asked.

“Are you alright with this?”

The look Ianto gave him said that they should have had this conversation much earlier.  Jack’s eyes though pleaded for an answer.

The kiss he got in response was all the reassurance they needed.  John Hart was entertaining fun but the bond between them wasn’t, it was something stronger than the renegade Captain and they both knew it.

They arrived breathless at the open room and headed straight for the bedroom.  There were clean sheets and a naked Captain Hart waiting for them.

“I’m glad that I meet with your approval,” John drawled as he pulled Ianto closer and they began round two.

 

Five hours later the sheets were no longer clean and they lay tangled in them and each other.  They were resting in the pleasant afterglow that promised that this was merely a temporary pause in activities.

Ianto was sandwiched between the two captains and they continued to lavish him with occasional kisses and lazy fondles.  The relaxed smile on the Welshman’s face made him so beautiful that John felt pride at helping to put it there.

The young man caught him staring.  His eyes were full of concern.  John thought about his earlier regrets but knew his position and his own feelings.

He raised Ianto’s hands to his lips and with a chaste kiss surrendered all his claims to Jack.  Ianto blushed but nodded his understanding and acceptance.

Jack shifted position to give Ianto’s lips as chaste a kiss then lay beside him, his head resting on the Welshman’s shoulder.  John moved to rest his own head on the other side and was surprised to find himself equally excepted.

John’s fingers were playing with one of those fabulous nipples when he suddenly felt a wave of curiosity.

“What’s the worst cliché?” he asked.

His question was met by two pairs of bemused blue eyes.

“Earlier you said that the way the three of us were passing the time wasn’t the worst ‘stuck in a lift’ cliché.  I just wanted to know what is,” John explained.

“It’s the one you get in films and on TV.  You get stuck in a lift and there’s always a pregnant woman,” Ianto replied.

Jack Harkness suddenly froze.  The other two instantly looked at him with worry.  He tried to grin disarmingly but it was too nervous.

“Er Ianto, there’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you.”

 

Fin.


	2. Two Captains and a Welshman in Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before Jack dropped his bombshell, and after they got out of the lift, Jack, Ianto and John relocated to John's bedroom.

_They arrived breathless at the open room door and headed straight for the bedroom.  There were clean sheets and a naked Captain Hart waiting for them._

_“I’m glad that I meet with your approval,” John drawled as he pulled Ianto closer and they began round two._

 

Captain John Hart was kneeling up on the bed as he grabbed Ianto’s collar.  He loved the sparkle of lust in the Welshman’s eyes and had to kiss him.

His hands moved to remove the young man’s clothing and they brushed against Jack’s.  Their eyes met in understanding and they swiftly got Ianto naked.

He pulled the Welshman towards the bed and the rustle of cloth signalled Jack’s own rapid strip.  The immortal though turned Ianto around to claim him with kisses on his own.

He then manoeuvred Ianto to lie down flat on his stomach.  A look was all it took to command John to the young man’s entrance.

It was just as beautiful as every other inch of Ianto's body.  Hart pushed his tongue eagerly inside and loved the soft moan he elicited.

“He’s going to open you for me Ianto and I’m going to open him for you,” Jack whispered in his lover’s ear as he stroked his back reassuringly.

John danced his tongue in and out wanting every reaction and enforcing self control with each one.  Ianto Jones, like Jack, could make him come the instant he let himself slip.

He heard a draw opening and the snap of the lube being opened.  He held out his left hand and waited for the lube to be squeezed on it.

 _Edible cherry flavour_ , it was a surprise but a delightful one.  It meant he could push his fingers and tongue in at the same time and the taste became wonderfully enhanced not detracted.

Jack’s own fingers were at his entrance.  He felt himself opening willingly at the familiar path they traced, one, two, three requests granted.

John mewed with disappointment as the fingers slipped out of him and he was pulled back to lie flat on the bed.  Jack stepped away from him to help Ianto up and around to face him.

Ianto Jones stared down at him and Hart gulped loudly.  His eyes were drawn down that beautiful body.  John only realised how powerful the Welshman was when he saw the tip of his cock pressed to his entrance.

So far everything had been geared towards pleasuring Ianto.  A distraction from fear, the realisation that Jack hadn’t let himself be touched beyond a few playful kisses and strokes on the fingers, it was all for Ianto.

The man he should hate, but wanted, towered above him poised to take him.  He felt like a cheap cock hungry whore who worked more for the touch and use than for the money.

He felt worthless and cheap and he hated it.  He wanted to be taken and cast aside by this wonderful man and loved it.

Ianto though did not penetrate him.  Instead he reached out a hand to touch.

Whispered caresses that left trails of fire in his skin.  He looked into those eyes and saw curiosity, excitement and delight as John moaned with the soft touches.

 _One night only,_ the realisation took on a second meaning.  It wasn’t just his only chance with Ianto anymore, his last night with Jack.  John could tell in that touch that he was the Welshman’s second male lover, the only other one he ever intended to take.

He no longer felt cheap though he was unworthy.  He felt honoured, proud and somehow completely owned.

Hart grabbed his arms around Ianto and pulled him down for a passionate kiss.  He broke away from both lips and warm embrace in surprise as he the young man pushed inside.

Ianto smiled and bent his head to bring his lips to John’s neck and raise a love bite.  Owned, marked it was all it took for Captain Hart to come.

Jack chuckled but the intense look in Ianto’s eyes wouldn’t let him feel embarrassed.  His ex reached between them to clean him off but that was unimportant, he knew a fellow slave.

Only Jack Harkness was not Ianto’s slave.  The Welshman remained inside him, hard and unmoving as Jack caused the bed to dip.  No, Jack Harkness was another master.

John exposed the other side of his neck for Jack to mark and claim him.  Watching his ex kiss Ianto made him stir earlier than usual.

Jack’s lips left Ianto's in favour of exploring the unmarked white back.  Kisses and love bites down his spine made the younger man moan and writhe in pleasant ways within Hart.

Hart was hardening rapidly as the Welshman thrust in and out for Jack’s viewing pleasure.  He was entertainment for them both and yet he felt desirable as the same time.

John hated it when Jack stilled Ianto, he tried to push down himself but the look in the young man’s eyes stopped him.  Then he looked over the Welshman’s shoulder.

Ianto’s pleasure as Jack thrust into him made John’s whole body shudder.  There were now two sets of blue eyes looking down at him, both lusty for him.

From where he was though, John could also see the same passion he had noticed earlier.  He was fun, they were love.

Ianto dictated the pace neither fast nor slow.  He felt strangely left out despite the cock pounding into him.

So he reached up for a kiss.  First Ianto, then Jack just to remind them he was here.  He was here for their pleasure sure, but they weren’t going to forget him.

Ianto changed both his pace and his angle.  He was thrusting deeper inside and in turn being thrust into deeply.  The Welshman freed a hand to tease and tantalise John’s torso while Jack did the same to Captain Hart’s cock.

He wasn’t forgotten any more.  He was there and they were including him.  Never before had sex felt so fulfilling.

Jack came first having waited the longest to orgasm.  That ironically triggered John’s which sent Ianto over the edge.

He felt bereft when Jack helped Ianto slip free of his body.  He couldn’t help notice the immortal deliberately remained inside as he lowered the Welshman to his side.

It surprised him though that once he cleaned himself up Ianto had no objection to John pressing himself against his front.  Jack looked at him to ensure he behaved but said nothing.

That was the thing about people who seemed to be untouchable, they were the ones who craved touch the most.  There was also the thing with greedy people who get once in a life time opportunities, they never want to let go.

So John initiated a round of pillow talk with reminiscences of sexual exploits until they were laughing and aroused.  When Jack began thrusting into Ianto again neither objected when he began to rut himself against Ianto.

He seduced them into staying but he remained their sex slave.  As the hours passed, their previous opposition meant less and less.  Until their conversation turned to ‘stuck in a lift’ clichés.

“You’re not serious, you’re pregnant!” John exclaimed laughing.

It was a month later before he remembered his own mistake


	3. Two Captains and a Welshman with Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Ianto takes Jack's news, and what was John's mistake.

_“It’s the one you get in films and on TV.  You get stuck in a lift and there’s always a pregnant woman,” Ianto replied._

_Jack Harkness suddenly froze.  The other two instantly looked at him with worry.  He tried to grin but it was too nervous._

_“Er Ianto, there’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you.”_

_“You’re not serious, you’re pregnant!” John exclaimed laughing._

 

Jack glared at John then looked in concern at Ianto who wasn’t really looking at anything at all.  It was frightening and worrying him.

“Ianto say something?” he asked.

“I need to talk to Rhys,” Ianto said distantly.

“Rhys?” Jack asked feeling confused and hurt.

“Yes, he’s been doing research.  He knows the best schools in Cardiff.  We’ll have to find a house within a good catchment area.

“Can we afford a house?  That is if you want us to afford a house, I shouldn’t presume,” Ianto said looking uncertain and Jack.

“Yes, I can afford a house anywhere you like.  That is... Will you marry me?” Jack asked in a nervous rush.

“Yes, of course yes,” Ianto answered and gave him the most passionate kiss John had seen in his life.

Watching that kiss, John felt, didn’t hurt as much as it would have yesterday.  Having, in his own mind, surrendered his claims to Jack, it was bizarrely his ex he felt a pang of jealously against not the hot Welshman.

Jack suddenly jumped out of bed and ran stark naked to the French windows that lead to the apartment balcony.  He threw them open and stepped outside.

“I’m going to marry Ianto Jones,” he shouted, his glory evident for all the world to see.

“Jack come back here,” Ianto hissed and the Captain ran back and kissed him.

John felt like an intruder in so much happiness but his attempt to slip away was stopped by two hands.

“I thought I’d leave you two to celebrate,” John said.

“What a good idea,” Ianto said quietly looking at Jack.

The immortal grinned back.  “What an excellent idea.”

“What are you doing?” John asked worried as they moved around him.

“Celebrating,” they said in unison.

“What’s the point of being in love if you can’t share the happiness?” Ianto asked.

“We’re going to make love to you,” Jack said.

“Like we would to each other,” Ianto added.

“But you just got engaged, to each other,” John protested not really sure why.

They didn’t answer.  Instead they both began to kiss and suck at his skin until he stopped being able to protest.

Five hours of sex should not have felt like groping foreplay.  The intensity of the attention they poured on him overwhelmed his sense.

No lover had ever touched him, kissed him, moaned for him like that before and now he had two.  John was aware though, that every sigh, every twitch of pleasure he produced was a love token exchanged between Jack and Ianto.

It was the best sexual encounter of his entire life, and when they left him to continue their happy lives, he thought he would never forgive them.

 

_It was a month later before he remembered his own mistake._

Three months after Captain John Hart was stuck in a lift with Jack Harkness and Ianto Jones he returned to Torchwood.  He sent a polite request to enter which immediately set of all the immortal’s warning bells.

Jack and Ianto had been joined in Civil Partnership for over a month.  The Captain’s belly was just starting to swell visibly.

“What do you want?” Jack snapped as the invisible lift ground to a halt.

“How good’s your doctor?” John asked seriously.

 

The three of them sat in Jack’s office with the test results on the desk.  Jack was fuming but Ianto's hand on his was keeping him in check.

“He could use the spare room we were keeping for the nanny and he can earn his keep as a consultant, technical and alien,” Ianto said before words could leave Jack’s angry mouth.

“No he can’t.  He did this deliberately.  He wants to drive a wedge between us,” Jack shouted at Ianto making John flinch.

“I know that but we cannot leave him alone.  He’s an anachronism, he’s dangerous and he’s probably just as frightened of all this as you are,” Ianto said calmly.

The Welshman took his free hand and rubbed it soothingly over Jack’s bulge.  The immortal automatically drew him closer and John Hart felt a pang of regret.

“I never asked why you wanted this,” Ianto said meaning the baby.  “And I’m not going to ask him either.”

Ianto then raised his left hand so that Jack could look at the plain band of gold which was the only thing adorning that hand.

“I believe I promised to love you for the rest of my life and all I asked was that you love me.  I’d like to think that when we agreed to wed we shared that love, our love, with the closest person to us, just in a way we hadn’t intended.

“Now we could let his dastardly plan succeed and drive us apart, but if that had been what he still wanted wouldn’t he have spoken and not held his peace before we exchanged rings?

“We all make mistakes, we all have consequences to face and this one belongs to all three of us.  It would be best that, rather than divide us, to let it make us stronger,” Ianto said in a quiet, nervous voice.

Jack kissed him and John relaxed.  Ianto had said it would all be okay, and so he knew it would be.

 

Ianto Jones proved to be as much a domestic god as he was a god in bed.  He helped John move his things into the house for the duration of his pregnancy, neatly telling him the house rules without appearing to.  Hart knew he wasn’t trusted now, but knew he could earn a little.

John was glad that he had surrendered his claim on Jack to this man before Jack made him resent Ianto with his condition.  He was glad because the Welshman was right, he was scared.

Family and friends were a big thing in the fifty-first century.  The closest John had ever had to family though was the five years in two weeks that he had spent with Jack.

He had toured the earth and seen its beauty but it was empty because no matter how many conquests he made, he was alone.  He had returned to Cardiff wanting Jack, determined to snare him with the one thing Ianto couldn’t give him.

Only he hadn’t reckoned on Eye Candy being there when he was arrested.  He hadn’t reckoned on being stuck in a lift.  He hadn’t expected to recognise Jack’s happiness, on getting a taste of their love.

They had left him feeling more alone than ever before.  He had fled determined to find someone on this planet of his own.

Then the morning sickness began and he remembered his plan.  Part of him wanted to get rid of the child, but it was the only reminder he had of being touched by love.

He had tried to stay away but it was no use.  They were the only ones who could help him in this condition.  He had never been more grateful to anyone when Ianto calmed Jack and accepted him.

After three weeks of working for Torchwood, of being house trained, Ianto’s gentle guidance and mild affection began to do what no fifty-first century therapy had been able to do.  It eroded the walls around John Hart’s conscience.

He began to have nightmares.  Horrific memories of his past deeds plagued him like they had never done in the past.

On the second night he was awakened by Ianto’s soothing touches the Welshman took his hand and led him to the main bedroom.  Jack gave Ianto a bemused look but John a wiry smile of welcome, as one who had once suffered and knew bad dreams too well.

From then on John Hart shared their bed and occasionally their bodies.  Ianto bought a bigger bed as they two pregnant men got bigger and seemed to insist that he be sandwiched between them.

Ianto was wonderful.  He was calm when they need calm.  Understanding when they had no idea what it was they really wanted.

He worked himself too hard, John realised and shared with Jack the need to comfort, relax and protect the young man who had done so much for them.  Ianto was the key to making their threesome work, though Hart knew he was Jack’s.

After Jack gave birth to Franklin Harkness-Jones he was grateful that they allowed him to stay in their bed, thought his sleep was interrupted by the baby.  He was even more thankful, and even more tired, after he gave birth to his own Jessica Hart.

It was a bizarre domestic bliss.  They were a family and Jack and Ianto loved his daughter as much as they loved their son.

Yet as time passed John felt trapped by the responsibility.  He wanted to be free, to travel again.  He wanted to atone for some of the terrible things he saw in his nightmares.

He also became aware that, though he shared their bed, he was a guest in Jack and Ianto’s home.  He was a welcomed intrusion into their happiness but as his feeling towards them changed, the more he felt like an outsider.

The problem was that they didn’t treat him like he didn’t belong.  Indeed he was more Jack’s friend now than ever before but that wasn’t enough.

After Jessica’s first birthday party John Hart made love to Jack and Ianto for the last time.  The day his daughter was conceived they had shown him what their love for each other felt like.  It was fitting on her first birthday that he expressed to them his feelings in the same way.

He waited until they both drifted into a sated sleep before slipping out of bed and getting dressed.  He gathered almost all his most prized possessions with him and took the tie Ianto was wearing that night.

He bent over Jack first and kissed his cheek.

“Take care of my family for me.  I know you’ll protect them and keep them safe,” he said quietly into the immortal’s ear before turning to Ianto.

“I’m sorry I have to go.  I have some work to do in the universe.  I love you, be happy,” he said bending to kiss the Welshman’s lips.

He said goodbye to Franklin and Jessica before leaving the house forever.

Tears and confusion mixed with understanding when Jack and Ianto woke up to find John gone.  He didn’t bother to leave a goodbye note but the scans detecting activity from his vortex manipulator said everything.

Every now and then gifts and letters began to appear in their house for the members of the family.  Sometimes one of them would see a flash of red out of the corner of their eye then turn to find it gone.

John Hart was remembered and loved, but never seen again.

 

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little trilogy. I decided to wait to update the tags until now so that Jack's news would be a surprise to those readers willing to take a chance.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you enjoyed and forgive me for not adding the Mpreg Tag, I didn't want to spoil the end. I will add that Tag later.


End file.
